Entitled
by walkingthroughwalls
Summary: After Hermione helps Pansy she goes missing. Everyone is losing hope that she's alive but harry won't give up. After he is transported into a suspended memory he meets a mysterious girl with a message from Hermione. Will he figure out the riddle in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Bloody Hell!**

"**Mudblood!" **

**I didn't even bother to turn around. I heard Draco running behind me. _There goes my fairly pleasant morning._ **

**He grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around to face him. I took small pleasure to see that he was panting and turning a peculiar shade of pink.**

"**Why are you touching me, Malfoy?" I asked icily. His hand didn't move. It was starting to creep me out. The only contact I wanted to make with Malfoy was my foot connecting with any of his valuable parts.**

"**Granger, I need your help," he was still trying to catch his breath.**

**Even though I knew this had to be a joke his words still shocked me speechless.**

**His hand grabbed mine tightly and pulled me forward. **

"**Piss off, Malfoy!" I yelled, yanking my hand out of his clammy grasp.**

"**Granger! It's Pansy, she's bleeding all over the place!" His eyes pleaded with me, it looked foreign on Malfoy. **

"**Why don't you get her to the Hospital Wing?" I whispered shaking my head.**

"**Because, she's in the girl's bathroom and McGonagall's bewitched them so no boys can go in!" he hissed nervously.**

"**Where is she?" I started speed walking, not concentrating on how I was attempting to help Malfoy and Parkinson. Maybe being around Harry so much the "hero thing" had rub off on me…**

**We stopped in front of the nearest girl's lavatory and Draco practically pushed me in.  
"Get Madame Pomfry!" I shouted hurriedly before the door shut.**

"**Pansy?" I called timidly, still not sure if this was a trick. **

"**Bloody Malfoy! He got Granger!" Pansy hissed. She was hunched over one of the sinks clutching her abdomen. **

**I held back my "Nice to see you too," when I saw the blood.**

**There was a puddle around her feet. I followed the sound of droplets hitting the surface, up her leg and to a small pumpkin sized stain on the seat of her skirt. **

**I rushed to her side and draped one of her arms over my shoulder and half dragged her to the door. She was too weak to argue. Her face was beyond pale and she kept tripping over her feet as if they were too heavy for her. Her lips matched the blood and were such a contrast to her pale skin it was striking. She was rather pretty without her scowl, when she let her guard down.**

**Draco also looked like he'd been over doing the white makeup. He grabbed Pansy's other arm and draped it over his shoulder.**

"**Where is Madame Pomfry?"  
"I couldn't move," he said simply. **

**Fortunately we weren't too far from the Hospital Wing and there weren't a lot of people around. _Oh no! I was supposed to be in Transfiguration right now!_**

**Madame Pomfry ordered us to place Pansy on the nearest bed and proceeded to fuss over her.**

"**Thank Goodness you found her! This is the third case we've had!"**

"**What is it, Madame Pomfry?" I whispered.**

"**Bloody Hell," she muttered.**

"**Excuse me?!" I asked stunned.**

"**That's what we've been calling it. It's when a female starts to hemorrhage out of control. It's caused by a spell. We haven't figured out who's been cursing these poor girls yet," she looked livid.**

**Once she had given Pansy a potion to help her sleep she sent Malfoy and I off to class. I'd forgotten he was there and I did again as we walked in silence and I wrapped myself in thoughts.**

"**Granger! Malfoy! Where have you- Oh my!" McGonagall had started to interrogate us when her eyes went wide with shock. I looked down at myself and realized why she and everyone in the class had horrified looks on their faces. We were covered in blood. I started cracking up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-What is underneath?**

"**When you walked in everyone thought you guys had tried to kill each other," Harry smiled. I'd finished telling him and Ron the whole story and while they made jokes out of it, they didn't laugh. I honestly didn't know why I had. Maybe I'm going mental; I did help out the two people who had been most horrible towards me. **

"**I probably would have left Pansy there," Ron muttered.**

"**No, you wouldn't," I sighed.**

"**Hey, now you have leverage against them," Ron smirked. "I'd make Malfoy eat dragon dung."**

"**Hmmm…" I pretended to ponder his suggestion. **

**A few days later Pansy was fine and out of the hospital. She continued to scowl and snicker but she was cautious around me. At first I thought this was her way of paying me back, I was wrong. **

**Harry and I went to the Owlery to send Lupin and Tonks a letter. Harry had written a letter only to Lupin while I'd written one to both of them.**

"**Why won't you write a letter to a woman? You're acting stupid and like a little boy who's afraid of us." I was only teasing but I was digging for something deeper; why he hadn't let me see his letter.**

"**With you as a friend I'm surprised I haven't avoided girls completely," **

"**You never thought of me as a girl, just a friend. I guess that's the way you have to think of friends, not as genders but just people you can trust…" I wasn't sure if I believed the nonsense that was spewing from my mouth, but Harry seemed to hesitate.**

"**Look you've got a letter," he pointed to an owl nibbling at my sleeve. I untied the cord and unfurled the scrap of a note.  
Mione,   
Meet me in the girl's lavatory at ten. You know which one.**

**P.P.**

"**What does it say?"**

"**It's from Tonks, she thanked me for sending her a book…"**

**If he was going to hide letters I could play that game too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Everything happens in the Girl's Lavatory**

"**Mione!" I took a deep breath and turned around. **

"**Open your eyes," **

**The moment I opened my eyes she was right in front of me. I gasped but she covered my mouth with her hand. Her mouth started moving but my heart was pounding over her words. **

**I felt someone grab my arms and twist them behind my back. I tried to pull away but they made it hurt so bad that I didn't dare move. I bit Pansy's hand, she let go but it earned me a stinging slap. She filled my mouth with a foul tasting gag. It kept the metallic taste of fear and her blood in my mouth. She held my face up to a mirror but I looked away.**

"**Look at the poor little girl, look at what you are" she hissed.**

**The mirror was dirty and grimy so I had to adjust my eyes. The girl has my face, my swollen cheek, my name, but her eyes are all her own. A full moon of black and a lightless tunnel that leads to a room of fear.**

**She untied the gag,**

"**What do you see?" The whisper sent shivers up and down my spine. I turned away and looked into her eyes. **

"**I see Bellatrix."**

**Pansy smashed Hermione's head into the mirror in rhythm with her scream. The tinkling was the distant echoes of crashing glass. If you listen carefully enough you can hear Pansy whimper as Hermione's blood is the one that drips this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-He was There**

**Hermione was never a very good liar. Harry couldn't trust her to be safe when she was lying, or trying to. He put on his invisibility cloak and waited in the Gryffindor Common Room until Hermione tiptoed out. He followed her, not bothering to be quiet as he hoped to spook her enough to go back. Hermione wouldn't turn around wouldn't break a single step in her determined path. **

**No! She slipped into a girl's lavatory. He hurried to slip in before the door closed but the door wouldn't let in invisible boys included. **

"**Hermione, what are you doing?!" He didn't even bother pressing his ear to the door; he just took out his Extendable Ears, slipped it under the thick oak and listened.**

**He couldn't hear the physical acts, the struggle. **

"**Bellatrix…" was sharper and louder than the other words. **

**Then came the scream that sent him stumbling backward.**

**He hurried to his feet and pounded on the door,**

"**Hermione!" He wasn't strong enough to break it. **

**His brain felt disconnected from his body but his legs pounded outside McGonagall's office. **

"**Professor!" he screamed as loud as he could. He doubted the Gargoyle would move for sweets anymore. His brain rushed and moved into place.**

"**Animagus" His numb feet took him up the staircase to the first open door.**

"**Hermione needs help!" Harry didn't bother to see if she was following. **

"**Hermione's in there! She's dying!" McGonagall stood there shocked until Harry grabbed her hand. She looked into his scared eyes, pulled her hand away, and snapped back into her hurried, rigid manor.**

**Harry didn't bother to listen to her words, only to rush through the door they opened. He tripped over his own feet and landed hard on his knees. The pain doubled when they hit shards of broken glass.**

**The blood was too much for just him. Who had hurt her so badly? Where**

**was this blood coming from? **

**All he had was what he'd heard. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Where is hope hiding?**

"**All I heard was Bellatrix. Hermione knew something, but how are they connected?" Harry, Ron, and Ginny had spent the last few hours in the library looking for anything to do with Bellatrix Lestrange. **

"**Mate, the only person who could ever find anything in this bloody place was _Her_," **

"**There has to be something!" Harry pounded his fist in frustration, ignoring Ron.**

**Ron shrugged his shoulders at Ginny and clapped Harry on the back as he left.**

"**Harry, maybe…I don't know…she could be…dead," Ginny stuttered.**

**Harry whirled around, bringing his face just inches from her own.**

"**Spiteful…thing…to say," he growled. He looked her square in the eye and uttered with total confidence,**

"**Hermione is alive. She's gone through too much too die now. It's not an option." His voice made her want to cry, not because of its harsh tone but because of her fear that it wasn't true. What would he do if it wasn't?**

"**I'm going," she managed. She pecked him on the cheek and left with a hollow, unaccomplished feeling.**

**Harry had the same feeling when he trudged into his room. He opened his trunk to put away his Invisibility Cloak when his feverish search took over again. He found his photo album filled with pictures of the trio and the rest of the Weasleys. The hole in him was slightly filled with all of the memories. A flutter of white slipped to the floor. He bent down to pick it up with an unnerving hammering in his chest. _It's just a picture_. **

**But as he brought the picture closer to the light he knew why he'd felt so strange; the picture wasn't his, he didn't even know who was in it. But it seemed as if all of his recent feelings about Hermione were represented in this picture. On the surface it was dreary and empty but there was something hidden just under the surface of those dark waters, a light of understanding that would fix everything. **

**But the question still remained; who was she? **

**Just like in when Harry had discovered Tom Riddle's diary in his second year the picture seemed to respond. **

**The water seemed to move and ripple, there was color seeping out of the picture and then suddenly the picture's surroundings surrounded him. He was standing on a grey beach, behind _the_ mysterious young woman. What had been the photograph had been replaced with a blank piece of paper. _I must be in the past, before the picture was taken_ Harry thought. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Riddles in Prophesies **

**He had visited other memories but never through a photograph. In those memories he had been invisible to those within the memory. He walked towards the girl to see her face, but, before he reached her front, she turned around. She gave him a grim smile. There was something vaguely familiar about her fierce glowing eyes.**

"**I've been expecting you. She said you'd come looking."**

"**You can see me?"**

"**You are in a suspended memory; one that enables those from the past to make contact with those in the future. We forget our communications once we leave this place," she waved to the setting.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I will have to tell you, but I warn you no matter how much my future affects your past you cannot change it." **

**Harry brushed past this. **

"**Do you know where Hermione is?" **

"**No," seeing his disappointed face she quickly added, "but I have a clue."**

**She began lighting candles as she spoke. They seemed to bring out the light Harry had been looking for. **

"**I don't have a sense of time here, so I don't know how long ago she came. You call her Hermione; all she said was that I had to deliver a message to you. She spoke these words:**

**Two children, princesses of green and red, will replace one another in the home. One will belong to those with none. One will boast blood not hers.**

**Within the heart of the riddles, a battle will follow the blood, one will fall, one will stand tall, but snakes can't stand at all."**

"**Hell Hermione! You know I'm rubbish with riddles!"**

"**A word of advice," the girl placed her hand on his shoulder. Harry did a double take, her hand was physically there but he could not feel any pressure, it held the same weight of the air.**

"**It talks about mistaken identity. Who is Hermione?"**

"**She's… SMART, annoying, serious, gentle, faithful, brave, and beautiful when the…" he jumped up startled. **

**_What did I just say? _He clamped his hand over his mouth. Dragged his fingers over his lips. He imagined her lips, _red and…_**

"**Wait!" He slapped his forehead in exasperation and excitement. **

"**Hermione's in Gryffindor! She's a _PRINCESS_ of RED! So who is…green…and proud… from Slytherin!"  
"It must be a girl," she reminded him.**

"**Right." **

"**Well it's not Malfoy…can't be Crabbe or Goyle…Pansy's too weak…**

"**What's her last name?" the girl asked suddenly intrigued. **

"**Granger. Hermione Granger." He answered absently.**

"**No, the Pansy one…"**

"**Parkinson? Why?" **

"**_Hermione_ also gave me this," she revealed a wrinkled piece of parchment. As her delicate hands opened it painfully slow, Harry lost patience and grabbed it. His tired blood shot eyes flew wide open as he scanned each word with caution. **

"**P.P.? Pansy Parkinson!"**

**He started a smile but it quickly soured,**

"**How am I supposed to find her?"**

**The girl held her smile in her voice,**

"**Within the heart of riddles? Home is where the heart is…home of the riddles?"**

"**Tom?"**

**Harry rushed…to nowhere. **

"**How do I get out?" **

**She shrugged her shoulders,**

"**Apparate"**

"**But," Harry shook the worry of inexperience from his head.**

**He tilted his head towards her.**

"**Thanks…?" he held his hand out awkwardly realizing he still had no name for her, this mysterious apparition. **

**She waved lightly and breathed sweet nothing into his ear,**

"**I'm Bella."**

**It was too late to go back now. It was too late to stop her from committing the crimes that would rob her of a soul. It wasn't too late for Hermione.**


End file.
